Goodbye Sasuke
by Uchizuma Angel
Summary: persahabatan yang mereka jalin sejak kecil, membuat mereka sangat dekat, bahkan seperti saudara. Perlahan cinta tumbuh diantara mereka. Akan tetapi takdir berkata lain, salah satu di antara mereka harus pergi meninggalkan yang lain. summary jelek, my first story, masih newbe, butuh bimbingan.
1. Chapter 1

**Goodbye Sasuke**

Chapter 1

Main chara: (Sasuke U. X Sakura H.) Naruto U.

Rate: T

Summary:

persahabatan yang mereka jalin sejak kecil, membuat mereka sangat dekat, bahkan seperti saudara. Perlahan cinta tumbuh diantara mereka. Akan tetapi takdir berkata lain, salah satu di antara mereka harus pergi meninggalkan yang lain.

.

.

.

Di pagi hari yang cerah, di sebuah kota yang bernama konoha. Seorang gadis masih terlelap di bawah selimutnya yang hangat. Dalam tidurnya ia tersenyum, sepertinya ia sedang bermimpi indah, sehingga tidak sadar bahwa dirinya akan terlambat jikat dia tidak segera bangun.

''Ha..ru..no.. Sa..ku..raaa ! Cepat banguunn.. nanti terlambaatt !" Terdengarlah suara lengkingan indah yang berasal dari wanita yang melahirkannya, namun tampaknya gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu tidak terusik dengan suara indah ibunya yang memekakkan telinga bagi siapa pun yang mendengarnya. Ia masih terlelap dalam mimpi, walapun suara itu sudah menggelegar beberapa kali.

Karena tak sanggup untuk berteriak lagi, maka ia berjalan menuju ruang makan dan melihat dua orang pria sedang menikmati sarapan mereka. Lalu dia mendekati mereka.

" Sasori, bangunkan adik mu! Kalau tidak nanti dia bisa terlambat, tolong kaa-chan yaa.." pinta sang ibu kepada putra sulungnya.

" huufftt, dia masih sulit di bangunkan kaa-chan? " tanya pemuda berambut merah berwajah babyface kepada ibunda tercinta.

"Iaa.. jadi tolong kaa-chan ya Sasori.. hanya kau yang bisa membangunkannya." Pinta ibunya Mebuki sambil menunjukan puppy eyesnya.

"Huhh, baiklah.." pemuda yang bernama Sasori itu pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan bejalan ke kamar adiknya yang berada di lantai dua rumahnya.

Setelah berada di depan kamar adiknya, sasori membuka pintu berwarna putih dengan ukiran daun secara perlahan-lahan agar tidak menghasilkan bunyi apa pun. Tampak bibirnya membentuk seringai yang menunjukan bahwa sedang terlintas ide gila di otaknya. Lalu ia berdiri di depan tempat tidur Sakura dan mundur tiga langkah ke belakang, mengambil ancang-ancang dan berlari kemudian melompat ke atas tempat tidur Sakura, tepat di atas sakura.

" Kyaaaa..!" Teriak kaget Sakura karena tiba-tiba pahanya seperti tertindih sesuatu yang berat. Sakura membuka matanya dan melihat ternyata dia sedang di duduki anikinya Sasori. Refleks dia pun memukuli Sasori dengan guling yang sedang di pegangnya.

"Nii-chaannn.. kenapa kau mengagetkan ku dengan cara seperti ituu! " amuk Sakura Marah kepada Sasori sambil terus memukul anikinya dengan guling.

"Aaa.. aa.. sudah cukup Sakura.. gomen.. gomen. Habis kau dari tadi di bangunkan Kaa-chan tidak mau bangun-bangun" kata Sasori sambil menangkis pukulan Sakura, dan turun dari tempat tidur Sakura. " Cepat bagun dan bersiap, kalau tidak nanti kau terlambat ke sekolah, lihat ini sudah jam berapa?!"

Mendengar ucapan anikinya Sakura pun melihat ke arah jam di kamarnya. " Kyaaaaaa.. aku terlambaaatt..!" Dengan secepat kilat ia ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

...

Sakura sudah berada di dalam kelas, dengan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Ia berjalan ke arah mejanya dan menghempaskan diri ke bangkunya, melepas penat setelah berlari dari gerbang sekolah menuju kelasnya. Untung saat dia datang gerbang sekolah belum di tutup, dan berkat kemampuan hebat anikinya mengendarai motornya Sakura tidak terlambat ke sekolah.

Setelah merasa lebih baik Sakura memandang meja di sebelahnya, 'ternyata dia belum datang, biasanya dia lebih dulu datang' batinnya. Teman sebangkunya yang juga temannya sejak kecil belum hadir di tempatnya. Ya teman baiknya sejak mereka bahkan masih belum lahir ke dunia. Berlebihan mungkin, tapi itu kenyataan, karena ibu mereka sudah berteman dan bertetangga bahkan sebelum anikinya Sasori lahir. Dia dan teman baiknya bahkan lahir hampir bersamaan hanya terpaut sehari saja, dengan temannya lahir terlebih dulu baru sehari kemudian dirinya lahir ke dunia.

Tak berapa lama kemudian guru mereka pagi ini hadir di depan kelas dan memulai pelajaran pagi ini, pelajaran kesukaannya setelah Matematika yaitu Biologi. Gurunya memberi materi dan menjelaskan sampai setengah jam pelanjaran. Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka, " pagi sensei." Semua mengalihkan penadangan mereka ke arah pintu di mana seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan model chikenbutt dan mata onyx kelam sedang berdiri.

"Uchiha Sasuke.. kenapa kau terlambat?!" Tanya Iruka sensei kepada pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu. "Kepala sekolah memanggil ku" jawap Sasuke dingin dan datar. "Ohh.. masuklah dan duduk di tempat mu!" Menuruti perintah, Sasuke masuk dan duduk di tempatnya yang ada di sebelah Sakura.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke-nii." Sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. "Pagi juga Sakura-chan.." balas sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

Ya, Sasuke adalah teman baik Sakura. Sasuke memang terlihat sangat dingin, dengan wajah tampa ekspresi dan irit bicara di depan semua orang, hanya saat bersama Sakura saja lah ia bisa melepas topengnya. Hanya saat bersama Sakura ia bisa menunjukan sisi hangatnya, hanya bersama Sakura ia bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ya, hanya saat bersama Sakura. Sakura memanggilnya dengan sebutan nii, juga karena Sasuke yang memintanya, agar mereka bisa semakin dekat.

"Kenapa sasuke-nii terlambat? Benar tadi kepala sekolah memanggil nii-chan?" Tanya Sakura. "Hn.. ia Sakura-chan" jawab Sasuke lembut lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah depan dan memperhatikan penjelasan Iruka sensei. Tapi Sakura masih terus memandang wajah Sasuke, dia merasa seperti ada yang berbeda dengan wajah pemuda tampan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Wajah Sasuke tampak pucat dan mata onyxnya tampak sayu, tampak seperti ia sedang sakit. Sakura ingin menanyakannya, tapi ia urungkan saat melihat Sasuke sedang serius memperhatikan Iruka sensei menjelaskan.

.

.

.

...

Bel tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi dari tadi, tapi tampaknya Sasuke masih belum mau beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sudah dari tadi Sakura pergi ke kantin sekolah, sebenarnya ia ingin menyusul, tapi karena rasa sakit di kepalanya belum juga hilang, akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyusul.

Memijit pangkal hidungnya berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya, bukannya menghilang rasa sakit itu malah bertambah sakit.'ughh,, sakit sekaliii..' Karena terlalu sakit Sasuke pun tak sadarkan diri di tempatnya.

Sakura yang sedang berada di kantin menunggu Sasuke menyusulnya merasa perasaannya berubah tidak enak. Sasuke lama sekali menyusulnya, karena lama menunggu ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya, tapi sebelum itu ia membelikan Sasuke makanan.

Saat berjalan menuju kelas perasaannya semakin tidak enak. 'Perasaan apa ini?' Batin Sakura resah. Saat sudah di kelas ia melihat Sasuke tampak sedang tertelungkup di mejanya, ia berjalan ke arah Sasuke, ia berpikir mungkin Sasuke ketiduran. Ia berniat , membangunkan Sasuke untuk makan bekal yang ia belikan di kantin.

"Sasuke-nii ayo bangun.. makan dulu, tadi aku membelikan mu makanan di kantin." Kata Sakura sambil menyentuh lengan Sasuke, namun ia menarik kembali tangannya saat merasakan lengan Sasuke berkeringat dingin. Lalu dia duduk di samping Sasuke dan melihat wajah Sasuke sangat pucat..

.

.

..

...

Tbc

Yaa,, ini dia cerita abal-abal yang untuk pertama kalinya aku publish. Mohon maaf jika ada typo yang bertebaran dan cerita yang kurang mengena dia hati. Tapi yang sudah membaca bisa berikan pendapat melalui kotak review..

Silahkan review.. karena review kalian adalah motifasi buat ku.. ^^

Uchizuma Angel Sign out..^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Goodbye Sasuke**

Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Naruto and friend belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

Sumarry:

persahabatan yang mereka jalin sejak kecil, membuat mereka sangat dekat, bahkan seperti saudara. Perlahan cinta tumbuh diantara mereka. Akan tetapi takdir berkata lain, salah satu di antara mereka harus pergi meninggalkan yang lain.

**Pair : (Sasuke U. X Sakura H.) Naruto U.**

.

..

...

**#chapter sebelumnya..**

Saat berjalan menuju kelas perasaannya semakin tidak enak. 'Perasaan apa ini?' Batin Sakura resah. Saat sudah di kelas ia melihat Sasuke tampak sedang tertelungkup di mejanya, ia berjalan ke arah Sasuke, ia berpikir mungkin Sasuke ketiduran. Ia berniat , membangunkan Sasuke untuk makan bekal yang ia belikan di kantin.

"Sasuke-nii ayo bangun.. makan dulu, tadi aku membelikan mu makanan di kantin." Kata Sakura sambil menyentuh lengan Sasuke, namun ia menarik kembali tangannya saat merasakan lengan Sasuke berkeringat dingin. Lalu dia duduk di samping Sasuke dan melihat wajah Sasuke sangat pucat..

Chapter 2

Seorang pemuda tengah terbaring lemah di sebuah ruangan yang di penuhi dengan bau obat-obatan, sejak di bawa ke ruang UKS tiga jam yang lalu Sasuke tampaknya belum mau membuka matanya, Sakura pun dari tadi tetap menunggui Sasuke.

(Sakura P.O.V)

Aku Haruno Sakura siswi kelas XI Ipa A Konoha Senior High School, umur ku sekarang 17 tahun. Aku sangat khawatir dan panik tadi saat menemukan Sasuke-nii tak sadarkan diri tadi di kelas. Beberapa kali aku mengguncang lengan dan menepuk pipinya, berusaha membuatnya bangun. Tapi bukannya bangun Sasuke-nii malah terjatuh dari bangkunya karena aku kelewat keras saat menggoncang tubuhnya.

Aku panik, sangat panik malah. Tapi aku berusaha tetap tenang. Ahh, aku ingat. Sebelum masuk ke kelas aku melihat beberapa teman sekelasku yang sedang bersantai di taman depan kelas. Aku langsung berlari cepat keluar kelas dan mencari mereka, syukurlah mereka ada. Aku langsung minta tolong kepada mereka untuk membantu ku membawa Sasuke-nii ke UKS.

'Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Sasuke -nii?' Pertanyaan ini yang selalu berkelebat di kepalaku sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Tidak biasanya Sasuke-nii sakit seperti ini, ia selalu tampak sehat-sehat saja. Kalaupun sakit biasanya hanya demam saja atau flu, atau kalau sedang sakit di sekolah tidak pernah satu kali pun Sasuke-nii sampai tidak sadarkan diri seperti ini.

Huufftt.. mudah-mudahan Sasuke-nii tidak apa-apa dan tidak sakit, kalau tidak bisa-bisa acara berkemah kami seminggu lagi akan di batalkan saja.

Dua kali dalam setahun setiap bulan juni dan desember sudah menjadi tradisi buat kami untuk pergi berkemah. Anak-anak dari keluarga Haruno, Uchiha, Namikaze, hyuga, Yamanaka, dan Shimura pergi berkemah di hutan di desa kecil di Pinggiran Konoha. Kami semua berkemah sebagai sarana untuk mempererat persaudaraan dan persahabatan kami. Kami berkemah biasanya dilakukan selama 5 hari, yang biasanya kami lakukan saat seminggu sebelum Ujian semester di lakukan, karena saat itu sekolah memberikan libur untuk persiapan US.

(end Sakura P.O.V)

"Ugghh.. Sakura? " panggil sasuke saat ia sadar. Sakura yang sedang melamun, kaget saat mendengar ada yang memanggilnya.

"Sakura-chan aku ada di mana?" Tanya sasuke sambil berusaha bangun. Rasa sakit di kepalanya sepertinya sudah hilang.

"Sasuke-nii sekarang ada di UKS, tadi aku menemukan nii-san tak sadarkan diri dikelas." Jawab Sakura, dengan mata yang memerah hampir menangis. " Sasuke-nii.. Nii-san sakit? Kenapa Nii-san bisa tak sadarkan diri di kelas? Kalau Sasuke-nii sakit, kenapa masuk sekolah? Kenapa gak istirahat aja di rumah. Aku khawatir,, ahh bukan aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke-niisan.. hiks.. hikss." Tanya Sakura yang akhirnya menangis.

"Gomen Sakura-chan, Nii-san baik-baik saja kok, dan juga Nii-san merasa sangat sehat. Tadi Nii-san cuma merasa sedikit pusing saja. Sakura-chan Jangan menagis." Jawab Sasuke panjang lebar sambil menghapus air mata sakura.

"Sasuke-nii beneran tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"iya imouto ku sayang..oniichan udah baik-baik saja.. tidak usah khawatir lagi ya, dan jangan menangis.. oke?" Kata Sasuke menenangkan Sakura..

"Hmm.. ia Sasuke-nii,, awas saja ya kalau Nii-san sakit.. soalnya kalau Nii-san sakit aku akan batalin acara berkemah kita." Kata Sakura mengiakan sekaligus mengancam Sasuke.

"Hn.." balas Sasuke dengan kata andalannya kalau sedang malas. "Sasuke-nii ayo pulang, bel pulang sudah berbunyi dari setengah jam yang lalu." Sasuke hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala saja. Mereka pun beranjak dari tempat itu untuk menuju rumah mereka.

.

..

...

(Skiptime)

{Kediaman Uchiha}

Terlihat seorang pemuda mempersiapkan semua kebutuhan yang nanti di perlukannya selama berkemah di hutan bersama Aniki dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri di sekolah, Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk tidak memberitahukan kejadian itu kepada keluarganya, dengan alasan tidak ingin membuat keluarganya khawatir.

'Kami-sama.. buat aku bertahan sampai aku mengungkapkan perasaan ku kepada dia ang ku sayangi' batin Sasuke memohon ke pada Tuhan. Sasuke selama ini selalu menyimpan dua rahasia yang sangat besar dalam hidupnya, rahasia pertamanya hanya dia dan keluarganya yang tau, dan rahasia kedua hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tau.

"Sasuke? Sudah selesai?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya, tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Hn.. sudah." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, ayo turun.. sudah waktunya makan siang Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah menunggu kita." Ajak anikinya, Uchiha Itachi.

"Hn.." kata Sasuke, namun ketika Sasuke akan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, tiba-tiba badannya limbung ke depan hendak terjatuh, matanya perlahan-lahan tertutup.

Itachi yang melihat otoutonya hendak terjatuh, langsung mengambil langkah cepat dan menangkap tubuh adiknya yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sasuke bangun! Sakuke!" Itachi berusaha menyadarkan adiknya sabil menepuk-nepuk pipi adiknya. "Sasukee.. heii ayo bangun! Tou-saaann... Kaa-sann !"

.

..

...

Tbc

...

Chapter 2 sudah updett.. maaf yaa kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan dan banyak typo yang bertebaran. Dan terima kasih buat yang udah baca, follow and review.

Kalau ada yang salah dan kurang berkenan silahkan ketik di kotak review. ^^ Review kalian adalah motivasi buat ku..

'Salam hangat: Uchizuma Angel ^^'


End file.
